Drabbles Hooray
by UrchinofAlbion
Summary: This is the product of my corrupted mind I shall warn you.I don't know what will be in here so be ready for insanity, craziness, Merthur, and what ever else takes my fancy.
1. Careless

_AN: So this is basically me just messing around. As it would happen I've been doing 750 words a day for the summer (because I forgot during school) and I just so happen to be obsessing over Merlin at the moment so I figure "Why the heck not?" So here I am posting stuff even though there are much better things I could be doing. _

_I don't own Merlin and that's probably good because if I did I would make plot holes that not even magic could get us out of…._

_Since this is the product of my corrupted mind I shall warn you, I don't know what will be in here so be ready for insanity, craziness, and __**Merthur**__ from my poor demented mind. So I apologize for oc-ness_

_Review if you like, request stuff if you dare, I'll do my best, but I wouldn't expect too much._

_Anyway on with it!_

* * *

Arthur had to admit Merlin was possibly the most uncoordinated and graceless person he'd ever met. The boy managed to trip over perfectly flat services, muck up the simplest tasks, and forget the most obvious things. He tripped down stairs taking cloths and armor with him. It was total madness.

As the boy tripped for the sixth time since entering his chambers (not that Prince Arthur paid attention to his servant as he fumbled around the room, it just so happened that today the boy was making more noise than usual,) Arthur decided it was time to give up.

"Honestly! Can't you do a single thing right?" He yelled in complete exasperation. The Warlock jumped and dropped the things that remained in his hands. The prince sighed and rose from his seat. Helping the servant pick up the various scrolls that he'd brought to the prince, Arthur tried to think of a way to give himself a few moments of peace from the constant chaos that was Merlin.

"I think that's all I need from you today," Arthur said in annoyance. Merlin looked stricken and stood quickly.

"Are you sure, Sire? I could finish the polishing or do the rest of the washing," He offered.

"No Merlin, I think I've had enough of your help for one day," Arthur said in an annoyed tone. The poor manservant looked comically dejected, and promptly removed himself from the room. Arthur once again took his seat and began to read through the documents that had been brought to him. Somehow he found himself distracted though. Instead of on the important state documents he was reading, his mind wandered to the look of hurt that had been drawn over the features of his manservant as he fled the Prince's disapproval.

'Well it's not as if he didn't deserve it, he reasoned. If Merlin actually tried, and learned to stop being so careless the Prince would have no need to send him away. Another part of his mind rebelled. Well it's not as if he can help it and it really _was_ accidental. Arthur growled at that part of his mind, but he did feel bad ("what was this? Guilt? How could the great prince prat feel guilt for such a lowly servant? A mocking Merlin voice said. Wait no forget that…") He decided that tomorrow he would apologize to save his sanity if nothing else.

The next morning, a glowering grumpy warlock threw open his drapes and told him to rise. Arthur annoyed by the dark mood of his servant, just stared at the angry boy filing through his chambers. He decided instantly that it was now or never and summoned hid resolve together. "For my sanity," he reminded himself.

"Look Merlin, about yesterday, I'm sorry," He sighed. Merlin turned to him in astonishment, then smirked and raised an eyebrow. This annoyed the Prince, who was only being polite, and he had to amend his statement. "I mean it's not your fault that you're totally useless and clumsy," He said and Merlin's smirk grew if anything.

"And I'm sorry that you are such a prat, because I'm sure that you can't help it," Merlin returned. Arthur scowled at the servant. "Your breakfast is ready."

That morning Merlin managed to not have any stumbles or mishaps at all and Arthur began to wonder if maybe Merlin was only acting when he fell over his own feet all the time. By noon Arthur had actually begun to enjoy the merits of Non-clumsy Merlin. If he wasn't tripping all the time he got more done, moved more quickly and managed to be of some help to Arthur. It wasn't until the evening when Arthur had retired to work on a speech that Merlin finally let go and tripped quick spectacularly spilling the ink he'd been carrying in all directions over the floor. The apologetic and ink stained servant resurfaced from the floor and blinked at the Prince.

Arthur tried desperately to restrain himself, but his resolve was not enough and he laughed at the poor spotted boy in front of him. Merlin stared at the Prince for a moment, before his annoyance became evident and he stood and made his way to Arthur to tell him off.

In the seconds that followed Arthur decided that he liked clumsy Merlin, much better than graceful (and normal) Merlin. As the angry boy made his way to the Prince, he slipped on the spilled ink and stumbled. The startled Prince found himself with a lap full of flustered and ink-covered Merlin. Arthur silently gave thanks to whatever gods controlled grace and clumsiness that Merlin was who he was, before kissing the startled boy senseless.

* * *

_Now that I think about it this was done for the prompt "careless" on the list of one hundred prompt words my friends gave me. It's like number 13 or something. _

_Anyway hope you enjoyed._


	2. Ipod Shuffle 1

A/N: So just an Ipod writing thing. I don't know what you call it, where you put your Ipod on shuffle and write a story for each song. Anyway that's what this is.

I don't own Merlin or any of these songs.

Panda Hero- English cover by Miku-tan

He was the one you came to if you had nothing left. He asked no payment, and would ask no questions. He was a magician so it was wise to do so only in the worst case, for the penalty for sorcery would be death. The man only did what was right. Curing sick and helping those who had nothing left. Many a thief and cheat had gone to the man and had been turned out in the worst ways. Merlin was a man of principles they said, a friend to the kingdom even with the persecution of the prince. Everyone trusted the man even though the king was adamant about magic, everyone knew that they could trust a man who did only good and so Merlin gained more favor than the king and made powerful friends. Much to the disgust of the king.

You Look Good in my Shirt- Keith Urban

Merlin was half asleep still as he stood from the bed and began pulling on cloths. Arthur watched him in sincere amusement from his seat at the table. Merlin was lucky that he would not have the embarrassment of being seen by one of the other servants. Already Arthur had dealt with that small problem, telling the staff that he didn't wish to be disturbed. He glanced at the tired warlock and smiled to himself. The boy really was a wonder. The servant was moving to the door to leave but Arthur stopped him.

"Merlin, where are you going?"

"My room,"

"You're wearing my shirt," The warlock blushed a deep scarlet to his ridiculous ears. Arthur grinned at the embarrassed boy "It looks quite good actually,"

Kiss the Bride- Elton John

This was almost a miracle. Finally Camelot would have the queen it deserved, Merlin thought. The priest who was administering the service asked if anyone disagreed with the union. Merlin suddenly had the mad urge to stand and stop the proceedings. He had the crazy idea to stand and run to the king. Merlin could stand and finally act on his crush, tell the Prince what he'd wanted to all along. The union however was uninterrupted. Standing at the back of the feast, Merlin found himself tearing up. A woman stood by him sympathetically.

"Lose the woman of your dreams?" She asked. Merlin smiled a little and shook his head.

"No, the man," He whispered. Deciding it was too much for him he left for his chambers where he could grieve in peace. Even though he wanted to kiss the groom

Music of the Night- Phantom of the Opera

There was no doubt that this was quietest time in the castle (if the busy castle could be called quiet). Outside one could still hear bits of the city sounds which would cease only around midnight. Arthur reveled in the few moments of peace the new day provided. The few moments of true peace where there was no yelling, or chickens cackling, or farm animals were making noise. One could almost believe the peace extended to everywhere and that the problems that bloomed in the day had died and left the world alone for a few precious hours. This was why Arthur loved the night. It was the only time he had all to himself. The world slept, but for the lone prince who stood at his window, in the intoxicating silence. The sun would rise he knew, but mayhap it could wait until the peace and silence became a part of him and relaxed him entirely.

Look this way Baby- English cover by Miku-tan

Really the idiot could at least notice that he was trying. Merlin wasn't arguing as much, he was doing his chores properly and even complimenting the prat. Somehow though all his affections bounced off the idiot's thick skull. Couldn't he make the twit see that he had feelings for him? Somehow though the prince was able to see through the facades of various court ladies, but with Merlin he was hopeless. At this rate Merlin would have to do something drastic to get his attentions.

"What is your problem Merlin?" The prince finally yelled, tired of the constant glares that Merlin sent his way.

"I love you"

"What?"

"Forget it!"

Running out of Time- Motion City Soundtrack

This was the way they always were, Merlin told himself. The banter, the mock insults and the running from the various magical problems, the constant problems, which they always seemed to be resolved by the end of the day, leaving everything the way it had been. Merlin always remembered that nothing changed. Nothing _ever_ changed. Merlin wondered though what he could possibly want to change that he'd been missing all this time. It dawned on him eventually, because in all the running and jumping and adventuring, Merlin had fallen inexplicably in love with his Prat Prince.


End file.
